Session 13 - Balagen 17 - 18
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul - Half-Orc Wizard, Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer, Meryur Mandri Bilryn Wrever Quopip Feldri Yegrim - Gnome Bard, Tormund Ironforge - Dwarf Fighter NPCs: Lucerne Wildpaw, Saleagaron Den'roja, Quelen Arrowcall Previous Session: Session 12 - Balagen 15 - 17 | Next Session: Session 14 - Balagen 18 - 22 Session 13: Rescue the Princess! . . .Wait. After Orrok rides away, the party begins freeing everyone from their bonds and discussing their next actions. After listening to Test, Face of the Party (aside from Shiny who was bribed once again and Feldri, who was riding a high like no one has ever seen), the party decides to go after the Orcish Warlord to save their friends. Yes, we're saving Orrok from his dream scenario and the dragon, who threatened to eat the party and faked enslaving Test for its own gain, from the ork. TEST RANGER EVERYONE. The party then questioned the captured elf after giving her a couple of concussions. She was less than helpful, but Urgan was able to determine some ideas about why she was joined to a war cult with his detect thoughts. Sadly, this was not able to provide much insight into the inner workings of Orrok's cult. They also tried to get Saleagaron to interrogate the prisoner, but since they didn't inform her of the plan, that didn't go so well. The party then located a group of Orcs working outside of the fortress and decided it was time to thin the numbers some. Test climbed the trees and set up a plan to surround and decimate them, but was surprised when someone jumped the gun and started the attack before him. For their part, the rest of the party heard the expected scream and charged the enemies. The party got busy getting their slaughter on the mobs, while Test found himself face to face alone against with a black bear for the second time this campaign. This turned out better as the bear turned out to be Lucerne, who had been harrying the orcish encampment. After cleaning up the remaining orcs, the party discussed plans to assault Orrok's base. Lucerne recommended striking at dawn, when all of the spell casters could recover their magic. The party did so, resting for the night and setting up a plan to burn the bodies of the orcs in the morning so that it would provide a distraction to the army in the base. Thew party decided Regoo would be in charge of the escape plan, while Lucerne was in charge of delaying any enemies that may interrupt them during the rescue of the dragon or talking to Orrok. Urgan was left as the fireball tossing burninator. The party threw up their buffs and hid under Regoo's Invisibility Sphere while they approached the base, Urgan moving in last after setting fire to the bodies of the orks they killed yesterday. Once inside the base, the party sneaked up to a building and had Tormund open a door. While this seems stupid, Tormund said STEALTH MODE ENGAGE and not only opened the door, but closed it without alerting anyone inside while in full fucking plate holy fuck Tormund isballerashellomfgwtfbbqpwnage. This did not last though, as the party decided to start discussing what the hell they were doing right next to that door and the stealth luck ran out. Urgan got an axe dropped on his head for his troubles and the battle began. The party dealt with the two orcs outside the door while Regoo began setting up rope tricks for escapes and bombs. Urgan armored himself while Lucerne set fire to the building they were standing next to. Tormund brought his best Hodor impression, and got himself a large buff for his troubles. Test burned down some opposition archers with the realness and ran to find their objectives. Regoo helped him along with an expeditious retreat. Test knocked down the door to a building while the party moved into position to face off against the orcs streaming out of the other entrance to the burning building. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Saleagaron Den'roja